The present invention relates to a strap lock for adjustably positioning along two lengths of straps that are locked together. The strap lock is cam operated and has an intermediate lock plate that permits the cam to be much more easily operated than when a cam acts directly against straps. Strap loops formed are easily and quickly adjusted with the present device.
Various strap locks have been used in the prior art. Easily operated and reliable locks are needed. A quick acting lock for adjusting the muzzle loop of a training head collar such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,288, issued May 3, 1988 is very desirable. One type of such adjustable lock is shown in U.S. application Ser. No. 07/223,157. The present strap lock is illustrated in connection with such a training collar. The present lock is suitable for use with such a collar because it is very small, very easily operated, but yet provides a positive holding force. This makes the adjustment of the muzzle loop easily and quickly done when the need arises.